T'Zet:3
by jessica499499
Summary: Jim and Spock's daughter writes a paper about how very different her Vulcan father is from other parents. How will Spock react to it? Slash. M-Preg child. Spork,Spirk,or just plain Spock/Kirk. Third in the T'Zet Series


Disclaimer: I own nothing but T'Zet! She is my OC so please don't use her!

* * *

><p>Spock was having a bad day. If you asked him he'd call it unproductive, but to anyone who really knew him it was obviously a bad day.<p>

He'd had several unruly students in his class that were so overexcited about the upcoming spring break that they couldn't remember their English from their Klingon, let alone their Vulcan. Had he been anymore human than he was he would have nerve pinched half of them.

He'd finally been able to make it back to his home just as the sun was setting on the Earth horizon. Logic told him that the he should retreat inside before the already frigid April made him sick, but the sight of his T'hy'la sitting on the back pouch swing of their house made him hesitate. The blonde looked absolutely pulchritudinous in the fading light and was glowing with a happiness that rivaled the look he'd had when Spock had asked him to be his bondmate.

"Jim?" He called lightly, the corner of his mouth tilting just lightly enough for Jim to know he was happy to see him.

Jim looked up at his call and his grin brightened even more than before. The newest admiral of Starfleet waved his bondmate over and patted the seat next to him when Spock approached. Spock took his place at Jim's side and raised an eyebrow at the PADD in Jim's hands that seemed to be the cause of the smile on his face before his arrival.

Jim understood the unspoken question and held out the device to his bondmate.

"T'Zet wrote this for her class assignment today and read it to them out loud." He explained quietly, seeming to take great pride in that fact.

Spock eyed the text warily before beginning to read the page carefully.

How I Know My Father Loves Me

By T'Zet Kirk

_Being a quarter Vulcan in an all human school can be frustrating at times. My outward appearance of Vulcan ears and hair has kept me from fully being accepted among my classmates much more than I had once anticipated. I find that most of the common insults are directed toward the fact that many of my classmates are under the impression that my Vulcan parent does not love me and that I am unable to love also. As explained at the beginning of the year at my arrival Vulcan's are much less liberal in their shows of affection than humans. My Father is very different than other parents. _

_My Father comes to my recital and does not bring me flowers like other parents. _

_My Father does not kiss my injuries better like other parents. _

_My Father does not read me bedtime stories like other parents. _

_My Father does not hug me like other parents when I am frightened._

_My Father does not smile when he is happy with me or frown when he isn't. _

_My Father does not tell me he loves me._

_My Father does more than that. _

_My Father makes me my favorite dish out of flowers after my recitals._

_My Father treats my wounds with a regenerator to keep me from getting an infection and places two fingers to the new skin in a Vulcan kiss. _

_My Father plays his lyre for me to sooth me to sleep and sings me the ballads of our people so I never forget where I come from. _

_My Father does not hug me when I am frightened. He explains to me that there is no reason to be afraid while he is near._

_My Father does not smile or frown like other people. But I know when he is happy and when he is sad, like I know when I am happy or sad._

_You can keep your hugs and kisses, because my Father doesn't have to tell me he loves me. _

_Because I already know._

Spock gave the PADD back to his bondmate and stood quickly.

"If you will excuse me Jim, I believe that T'Zet should be commended for her hard work." He finished quickly.

Jim beamed at this T'hy'la and met his fingers in a kiss.

"I told you you'd make a good Father."

Spock nodded lightly and gave the barest of twitches with his mouth, which was the equivalent of a grin for the half Vulcan.

"I am pleased to know you both consider me so. Your opinions are of the highest value to me."

Spock's bad mood was completely gone as he walked back into his home and caught sight of his daughter. He was not ashamed to say that he and Jim had been blessed with a beautiful child. She had his straight black hair and Vulcan ears, but her blood ran red and her eyes shone blue like his T'hy'la's.

Her back was to him and as her hands strummed over her lyre with skill far beyond her age.

When he and Jim had decided on settling down back on Terra after 3 five years missions and discussed having a child Spock had been hesitant. The surgery was safe enough for conception to be possible with little to no risk and it would be much safer and easier to raise a child on Jim's home planet. Still he had feared that their child would question his love for them. That he or she would not understand his people's way when they would be only a quarter Vulcan.

It was only Jim's reassurance that he would be amazing at it had quelled his uneasiness about parenthood.

He'd been as much of a nervous wreck as a Vulcan could be during the first few months of her life and saw threats to their daughter everywhere he looked. Eventually that had waned into a quiet vigilance as T'Zet had gotten to school age.

Despite her dominant human heritage the Vulcan in her was undeniable and often got her teased by the human children. She was reclusive in nature and was a good medium between her parents. She wasn't as expressive as Jim or as expressionless as Spock. This made life difficult for her and he understood her struggle more than anyone. To not be accepted by her peers for appearance, to be smarter than all other humans her age, and be conflicted between her cultures. He had hoped he was helping her with it as best as he could with this and her paper had touched her in ways he thought only Jim could.

She understood and that was more than he had ever dared hope for.

Her slightly sharper than human hearing caught his movement and she turned to face him with a light smile.

"Father. I trust you're well" She greeted softly.

Spock knelt to her height and placed two fingers to her cheek lightly.

"I am more than well T'Zet. Your Daddy has just shown me the paper you wrote for school."

Worry flickered across her face for a moment and her fingers strummed her lyre absently.

"Was it pleasing to you Father?" She asked hesitantly, her bright blue eyes trained to the ground.

Spock strengthened his mental shield as much as possible before he plucked the lyre from T'Zet's fingers and placed it to the ground. Before she could question his actions she was engulfed in a warm hug.

"I am aware you do not need hugs or kisses, but the occasional human gesture is not beyond my skills. I have also been informed that you do not need declarations of love, and I understand you know my affections just the same. But I feel that you deserve to hear it as well. I love you T'Zet, I have since the moment you were born."

T'Zet's eyes watered slightly at the words and her arms wrapped as much of him as possible.

"I know Father. I've always known that. I love you too."

It the setting sun two part Vulcans shared an entirely human moment under the watchful gaze of a smiling Jim Kirk, who had never been so proud of his family.

* * *

><p>My first Star Trek oneshot! I'm so nervous! I feel almost faint waiting for reactions! I don't normally write M-preg children into my stories, but I couldn't help myself. I've only been reading Star Trek stories recently and I'm so afraid it won't be accurate. All I've actually seem of Star Trek is the 2009 movie and Star Trek: Voyager. I'm a huge fan of Captain Kirk and Janeway. If I made any newbie mistakes feel free to point them out!<p>

P.S: In case you missed the disclaimer: T'Zet is my OC! Please don't use her or her name!

Yours truly,

Jesscia499499


End file.
